1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of systems for storage and organization for presentation of other articles, and pertains more particularly to organizing shopping tools including reusable shopping bags.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
It is well known that many municipalities have enacted ordinances to limit or eliminate the use of plastic and or paper bags, and also to authorize grocery stores and other enterprises to charge for paper bags. These new ordinances bring about distaste and inconvenience in the shopping experience. Not only do shoppers have to pay expensive prices for groceries, they also have to pay up to twenty-five cents per bag. As a result it has become desirable for shoppers to bring their own bags, such as reusable cloth bags, when visiting a retail establishment that may charge for bags to carry purchased items away.
The inventor is aware of a storage and dispensing enclosure system listed in the cross-reference section of this specification that may be used to hold a plurality of shopping bags in a manner that bags may be individually withdrawn and used to hold a plurality of purchased items and then reinserted with a high degree of organization in a small footprint resulting in a unique form factor. It has occurred to the inventor that a shopping bag storage system such as one reference above may be lost or forgotten by a user.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a wearable shopping organizer that includes facilities for organizing shopping tools and other articles and for organizing shopping bags for immediate use while shopping.